Now it's my turn
by writingmyteenagedreams
Summary: picking up from season 3. My own version of season four. My first fanfic. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Looks at all ships but as teh story progresses my ships will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fan fiction so don't expect magic, because I honestly don't think of myself as a writer. And don't be too hard on me.**

**When I was writing this I was thinking about it as if I was writing the actually tv show.. . So this is what I think will happen. Each instalment is like an episode to season four, picking up from the amazing season 3 finale. **

**Rated T, because I'm paranoid. I hope you enjoy and please review even if you think it was bad. Thanks so much. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own vampire diaries (unfortunately)**

_..she betrayed us…daughter of nature serving darkness…reverse the spell...kill the Originals…she's too weak…a disappointment…_ Bonnie closed her eyes in concentration; she focused on the power around her and slowly pushed the voices of the spirits out of her head.

The spirits spoke louder but eventually her mind was clear, from the voices at least. She felt their fury, their betrayal but she had had enough, like she had told Klaus, she was sick of being pushed around. No one could use her or her friends again.

She left Lockwood caves; she glanced back and sensed the wild animal she had left behind, Klaus. Bonnie stopped when see stepped into the fresh air.

She couldn't help but question her actions, in a span of a day she managed to switch her best friend's boyfriend's and her worst enemies' bodies. Doubts grew in her mind; did she do the right thing? She thought but she did it for her friends and she owes it to Tyler to follow through with her promise. She flashed back to Tyler's agreement.

She ran into Tyler at his house. He was frantically going through his house and picking up odd things and stacking them in a large carry bag. Bonnie thought he was running away, how could he? She thought, but she glanced over at the bag and a curling iron was poking out.

"BONNIE! I was about to ring you?" He exclaimed when he saw her. He looked…happy, excited even. She glanced over at the bag again and her eyes fell upon a picture frame of six freshman. Elena was hanging off Matt and Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler stood smiling awkwardly next to them. Bonnie words got stuck in her throat; they were all so different now a year later. She was a witch and her three friends were supernatural as well, and she only wished they could all go back to that time, before the vampires and magic.

Tyler eyes followed her, his face saddened. "Bonnie, um… Caroline and I… we're running away…" Tyler filled Bonnie in about their mothers and their life changing decision. Bonnie still hadn't said a word; he looked at her, waiting for her response. But as time passed, his smile faded from his face as he realised Bonnie had come to see him for a reason. "What's wrong Bonnie?" his voice dropped.

"Tyler, it's Alaric he's cornering in on Klaus and I know that Damon can keep him safe and..," She tried to speak calming not wanted her hybrid friend aware of how desperate she was for his help. He interrupted her "What can I do?" Bonnie looked at Tyler. She remembered what a douche he once was and she remembered how she despised him, but as she looked at her friend now, she was reminded how he changed, for Caroline.

Bonnie sat Tyler down and explained her transition spell. She expected him to be hesitant but he surprised her, he accepted straight away. She looked at him with a new found respect.

He stood up and walked to his bag and picked up a piece of papers. He took a moment looking at the paper before placing down on his bed "For Caroline, I'll do it." He said and walked out of his room without a second glance.

She should follow but couldn't help but go over to the papers he had dropped, she glanced down at pictures of Caroline and a note from her asking about his help for a dance set up at the school hall. Bonnie heart welled up, he had kept all of this, these mundane things, things that not even Caroline would think as special but he kept them. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the master he hates for his true love. She grabbed the pictures in a second and ran out of Tyler's room chasing after Tyler.

Bonnie shook her head from the memory and kept walking towards her car, she needed to see a friend, the only friend she could talk to, Elena.

* * *

"Stephen" Elena barely whispered out as her hands clenched her throat. Why did she fell like this, her thirst, it was killing her. She tried to focus on everything around, where was she? She tried to focus but she couldn't keep a strand of thought with this un-bearing thirst. Suddenly she felt a cold plastic hit her lips and before knowing she it, withdrew her new fangs she didn't knew she had and drunk from the blood bag.

Damon pressed three bags of blood to Elena's mouth. He looked at his love; he couldn't help but feel relieved that she was alive that she was still here. He had a hard time but eventually he took his eyes of Elena and at his little brother. Stephen looked at her with loving eyes, and Damon knew his brother was relieved too. Matt had told Damon outside that he was drawn from the lake first; Damon knew that Stephen was going through hell, he wasn't Elena's hero, he hadn't gotten back to Elena in time, but like Damon his heart started beating again (metaphorically) when she reopened her eyes.

Elena would remember everything now and he couldn't help but feel relieved that she had remembered all the times he had told her he loved her and the times he cared for but most importantly she would remember which brother she had met first. Elena withdrew the empty bag from her mouth and looked at the brothers. She looked at her morgue surroundings and at her dress gown. She was a vampire. She finally let herself think it. She remembered the car crash but now she remembered so many more things.

Elena looked at Stephen, he had told her before that as a vampire everything is heightened and she looked at Stephen she smiled. Feeling a new heightened love for him but she looked at Damon and she saw flashes. The time he told her he loved her in her room at night and the first time she met him…before Stephen. She looked at the two of them and she knew that a new life meant making the decision again, but this time it wasn't going to be easy.

"Let me in, I deserve to see the girl who saved my life." Matt voice broke Elena's concentration and before she could move, both brothers stood beside as the morgue's door flung open and Matt stood dumb folded at Elena ALIVE!

* * *

Caroline sat in her car for ages staring at the Lockwood mansion. She hadn't even seen her mother or any of her friends when she left her dying boyfriend. Tyler… her heart ached. She broke into tears again. "No, Caroline stop it! Stop crying for Tyler. Your stronger than this remember, he said your stronger than this." She spoke to herself in a stern voice.

Before backing down she flashed to The Lockwood's front door and rang the doorbell. "hell…." Caroline whispered as she heard footsteps approached the door on the other side. Mayor Lockwood answered the door, shocked to see Caroline. "Caroline, you are meant to be gone, Tyler has already left." Mayor Lockwood looked at Caroline concerned. She glanced behind Caroline hoping no town members were spying on her. Caroline's words got stuck in her throat as she tried to lie. "Mayor Lockwood, Tyler has left but I'm not leaving. I'm staying…" before Mayor Lockwood could interrupt, Caroline spat out her words "…I don't care about the townspeople. Tyler said to say goodbye and thank you for being such a wonderful mother. He did really love you." Caroline felt her eyes swell up and before Mayor Lockwood could respond, Caroline flashed away.

* * *

Stephen opened the front door to Elena and stepped in. Elena looked down at the threshold and her eyes grew sad as she realised she was no longer welcomed into her own house. "ELENA" she looked up to see Jeremy. He looked at her surprised, but as he waited for her to step in and greet him, he realised what was holding her on theirs...his porch. "Oh…" Jeremy didn't know how to word her invite. Elena looked down, ashamed "Elena, come in." He spoke the words awkwardly but she instantly walked into her brother and hugged him tight. He smelt like home, but than her eyes grew dark and she could only hear his heartbeat. She tightened her grip around him and with all the control she could find, she pushed away the desire. She pulled away from her little brother, his eyes already dripping with tears. "I was meant to protect. Matt and I were meant to keep you far away from this, so you wouldn't end up like this…" He choked out his words.

She hugged her brother again and remembered how young he was. "You had spent all this time protecting me Jeremy, but now it's my turn. I will do everything I can to protect you. It's time that you let someone look after you." She looked at her brother again and he fell into her arms again weeping for all his losses. She glanced at the door, Stephen had flashed away. She looked at her weeping brother in her arms and she tightened her grip around him, he was safe here, she would keep him safe forever.

* * *

Elena walked down her stairs after tucking in her brother. She went into the kitchen and went to open the fridge only to realise she wasn't hungry for human food. She finally let her emotions seep out, she was a vampire. A VAMPIRE. She had dated one, her best friend was one and her old guardian was one, and now she joined the club. Her back found the kitchen wall as her body sank to the ground. Within seconds she let out the sobs she had been holding in. She cried it all out, the memories she had, her thirst for blood, the look on Matt face, and the way her stomach carved for the beating human blood bag laying upstairs.

She was too busy sobbing that she didn't her the ascending footsteps. "Elena?" Caroline looked at her friend concerned. Elena looked up at her friend, the one who actually might know what she was going through, "Caroline, I…" Elena tried to tell her friend, but she couldn't find the words or any in fact. Caroline bent to meet her friend; she pulled her friend into her hug, when the truth dawned on her. She couldn't feel a heartbeat or the warmth that Elena always carried. Caroline pulled out from the hug and saw that the light aurora that Elena usually carried was absent. Caroline realised her friend's trauma. Caroline hugged her friend tighter and Elena let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding. Elena sobbed into her friends shoulder and thanked whoever would listen that she had great friends.

* * *

Caroline and Elena sat wrapped up in blankets each holding tubs of ice cream. Neither was cold and neither was hungry but it was a tradition for broken hearted friend to cry over ice cream. Elena laughed inside her head at this moment, Caroline who had been a vampire for longer than Elena was, still acting so human, so normal that it gave Elena hope. The girls talked about everything, the transition, Tyler, Damon, and Stephen, more Tyler and finally Elena asked what had been in her mind. "What's the hardest bit, Care?"

Caroline looked at her friend, and her eyes sadden as she remembered it all as if it was yesterday. "The blood thirst," Caroline looked directly into her friend eyes, tears building up and continued "you will thirst for every human you pass, people you've known since you were a baby. You will smell your best friends, your boyfriend…" Caroline sobbed as she remembered how close she was to feeding on Matt, the boy she fought so hard for, "…over time you will get used to it, and you may not want to drink all the time but you can always smell their bloods and their heartbeat will be the loudest sound you hear when you're hungry. It was so much, enough for me to nearly switch off my shame and my guilt." Caroline was now crying hard, speaking between sobs. Elena let her friend cry as she tried to brace herself for the eternity to come. She knew everything Caroline had said was true; she had been tempted to drink her own brother. If it wasn't for the several blood bags she drank she wouldn't have had the strength to resist the blood.

"They didn't even let me decide." Elena choked out as her own tears started to show. Caroline shot her head up, "Oh Elena" she hugged her friend again. But Elena cried uncontrollably as she spoke her thoughts that had been building up since Damon forced the blood down her throat. "Damon… he just forced the bag to my mouth…I didn't even have a choice to decide if I wanted this…I could have died, died normally but I didn't even get to decide." Elena's cries lessoned to sobs.

She stopped and she straightened herself up "They were both selfish, they didn't want to lose me again and so they decided for me...like I was incapable to decide myself." Elena's fear and sadness was replaced with anger. Caroline comforted her friend. Behind the wall of the living room, Bonnie leaned against the wall, silently sobbing. They had changed Elena; her best friends were both vampires. She couldn't handle this, she wanted to sob into her friends arms, sobbing about what she had done but Elena was a vampire and different. Knowing that she couldn't take it any longer Bonnie escaped Elena's house.

* * *

Jeremy woke up soon after Elena tucked him in like he was eight years old. He sat up in his bed, Elena was a vampire, he thought. She was a vampire. He thought about his attempts only yesterday to keep her from this fate to let her live a normal mundane life. He wouldn't have to worry about vampire boyfriends or her sacrificing herself because they wouldn't know about it. Both Matt and his plan failed and only made matters worse. Matt…he didn't even think about his friend. He got up and silently popped his head out of his door to hear Caroline and Elena's voice down in the living room. He looked at his window. 'What are the chances that his sister will hear him going out the window?" Jeremy thought and quickly opened his window and escaped.

Jeremy got into his car, thankfully he parked it on the street and not in his garage, otherwise Elena would have heard for sure especially with her new vampire hearing. His wondered where Matt would be. He wouldn't go home, he either knew Elena was a vampire or thought she was dead, either one he wouldn't go home and weep about it. He started the engine not knowing where he was going, but he didn't want to be near when Elena found out he was gone. Where would Matt go, Tyler thought. Not the Grill, he no longer had anyone's house to flee too. But Tyler soon realised where his mate would be. He swirled his car and sped in the direction of Wickery Bridge.

* * *

Jeremy raced to the bridge edge, to where Matt was standing. Matt looked terrible and held a nearly empty bottle of beer. Not his first Jeremy assumed by the empty bottles around his friend. "It's my fault Jer, if I hadn't had done it…if I didn't turn around then she would be…" Matt looked straight ahead into the night. He choked out his words unable to find the right words to express himself. He then shouted into the air "She would have been our Elena, the Elena full of light and love and warmth. Not this…not… not a" Matt trailed off but Jeremy knew how to reach out to his friend, "Not a vampire. Well sorry if I'm not ready to jump off, but I'm happy. I thought I lost my sister, my only living family member. But I didn't. She died Elena; she tried putting everyone before herself. She didn't die a horrible death but as the friend we all knew her as. And she woke up the same. She still is the same but the kindness, the warmth, the love it's just heightened. It won't be easy and it isn't ideal. But she's here and I'm not alone and neither are you Matt." He held out for his friend. Matt looked down and his friend. He was only fifteen. He looked at his outstretched hand and Matt looked back down at the river. The river he was in nearly three hours ago. Matt took Jeremy's hand and balanced himself on Jeremy shoulder as he stepped off the edge to safe ground.

* * *

Stephen stared at the flames. It was his fault. Elena was vampire because he didn't save her. He was glad, of course he was glad that Elena was alive, or at least here. She had always resisted this fate and Stephen could have easily helped her avoid it. But he took too long to get Matt out and when he got back he thought he lost his love forever. When she woke up in the hospital he was relieved, so relieved he hadn't lost her. But when she looked at him while clenching her throat, it wasn't Elena. He tried to remember Elena for what she was, a girl with courage, bravery and most importantly love. Everything she did was driven by love. It was what attracted Stephen to her so much, but the creature that he saw that afternoon wasn't driven by love but thirst. He only hoped that she would grow back to her old self, or else. Or else this, entire all this pain he had gone through would have been for nothing. He remembered the way she looked at him before Matt came into the morgue, she smiled at his with so much love that he knew he wasn't going to give up on her. Not when she finally chose him.

He had the border house door swing open. Damon. He was expecting his brother. "Stephen, save some for me." Damon spoke as he poured the nearly empty bottle of glass into a nearby glass. "You didn't let her choose." Stephen stood to meet his brother's height. He wanted to know now. "Didn't let her decide to die. WE both know she wouldn't leave her friends behind and if I didn't feed her the bags then she would have fed on the nearest nurse. And you know she would never let herself forgive yourself. So was I being a caring friend for forcing the blood bag in her mouth. Yes I was. She'll thank me later." Damon spat out at his brother. Furious that Stephen wouldn't have thought it out himself.

"She chose tonight" Stephen spoke what he truly wanted to speak about with his brother. "Yes, she did. And I would leave like we agreed but…" Damon spoke as he drew his glass to his lips while smirking. "We had a deal. She chose me." Stephen stepped towards his brother, challenging him. "As always Stephen, looks like you are a step behind. Elena isn't our sweet Elena anymore, she is a vampire." Damon raised his eyebrows to his little brother and smirk his signature smile. "Elena being a vampire won't change much. She'll still want what she did before she died." Stephen looked at his brother, pitying him. He thought Elena would change her decision because she was a vampire.

"Your wrong again brother. For a second I thought that Klaus actually taught you something. Firstly,' Damon pointed one finger 'she won't crave what she did before, she'll crave blood more than anything now, and secondly," Damon pointed his second finger and a devilish smile spread across his handsome face "she'll remember." Stephen looked at his brother again. Of course Damon compelled her to forget something that would sway her judgement on him. But he wasn't going to let his brother see him sweat; he won't let his brother win this battle. "Fine. Deals back on then. We'll both fight until she tells on of us to leave. But warning Damon, I won't stop trying. Even after she chooses I will stay here and be here for when you eventually stuff up." Stephen stepped closer to Damon. "I love her Damon. And I promise that I will fight for her because she is the only thing urging me to keep moving." But Damon wouldn't step down

"Well Stephen don't expect this to come easy because she knows me now, she remembers everything. And don't expect me to let you have her like I have before. I finally felt what it was like to lose her tonight, and I promised myself there and then that I wouldn't let her leave me again." He looked his brother up and down and turned his back and walked off. Stephen didn't like the way he said _everything. _Whatever she remembered, she will remember all the times Stephen was there. He wouldn't let her go, not now and not for eternity,

* * *

Bonnie had been driving for hours. Not knowing where she was heading. She had approached Mystic Fall's edges, only an hour's drive to the next town. But she couldn't leave, she had too many things tying her to the town, she owed it to Tyler to protect their friends. So she drove home, her dad wasn't in town still on business. She was happy he wasn't in the middle of this. She stepped out of her car, and she nearly missed her friend standing on the sidewalk. "Elena." She looked at her friend and noticed the light aurora she once beheld gone.

"Bonnie…" Elena sobbed. Looking at her friend, Elena knew what Bonnie would think but only hoped that she would come around like she did for Caroline. "..Bonnie I'm a…" Elena tried to find the words but she couldn't. Bonnie looked at her friend in despair. "I know Elena" in three strides she caught her friend in her arms. They hugged for so long. Bonnie knew Elena wasn't the same but Elena was the nicest person she knew and Bonnie had met enough kind vampires to know that they weren't all bad. She only hoped her friend would be like them.

* * *

Bonnie farewelled her friend, leaving their friendship on good terms. Walking into her house for some much needed rest. But as soon as she stepped into her house, she sensed someone. "Hello" Bonnie questioned the silence in her house. It couldn't have been a vampire, but there was definitely someone here. "Hello" Bonnie called out again as she turned the corner she faced the intruder. She looked at the stranger. Standing in the middle of Bonnie's living room was a tall black woman, with long black curls trailing to her waist line in a ponytail. She had piercing green eyes that were staring at Bonnie and rosy pink lips that settled into a smirk. "I'm sorry for the intrusion... But you know more than anyone that it's not safe for witches outside in Mystic Falls alone. My name is Sarah and I heard you've pissed off some spirits"

* * *

**Apologies to Klaus fans and fans of the Originals and Delena and Stelena shippers. Klaus is my favourite character other than Caroline and Stephen and Damon and I promise they will be appearing in future chapters; I just didn't want too much going on in my first episode/chapter. So yeah please review and thanks for enduring my writing for this long to be reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating for a week. I had exams all this week and unfortunately things (really annoying things) came up; and also this episode was really long to complete. I contemplated into splitting this into two but thought better of it. **

**Thanks for all the support and a special shout out to summer 1983**.

* * *

_Ding Dong._ Elena woke with a start, with her new hearing it was hard to get to sleep; especially with Jeremy's heartbeat next door. Elena made her way to the front door, "Hang on a minute" she called out to her visitor who was most likely Caroline. Caroline always was a little too happy in the morning Elena thought, as she opened her front door, only to be greeted by two Originals.

"Elena, I am sorry to disturb you this early in the morning." Elijah apologised, smiling at Elena while Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother. "We just came to ask you, if we could ask for your acquaintance this afternoon, with the Salvatore brothers." Elijah spoke politely. Elena looked at both Originals, wondering if they had notice the lack of her heartbeat, but she knew Elijah was a friend and he wouldn't blame her for Klaus' death.

"Of course, this afternoon is fine. I'll see you there." Elena replied gripping tightly on the doorframe. Elijah nodded his thanks as he started to descend the stairs. "Meet us at our house Elena, do you eat fresh or should we order in some blood bags?" Rebekah smirked at Elena, looking her up and down. "Rebekah, no need to be nasty. I apologise for my sister Elena, we'll see this afternoon." Elijah gave his sister a look as if saying _don't start_, before nodding his head again towards Elena.

Elena smiled at her old friend and with satisfaction slammed the door in Rebekah's face.

* * *

He stood outside her house, for ages. He planned on telling his siblings first, but his feet took him straight to Caroline. Klaus cursed himself. There were two ways he could see this happening. One, He take advantage of Caroline as impersonated Tyler, she'll find out eventually and will hate him for his existence but at least he gets to be with her. Or two, he tells her straight away and she applauds him for his honesty and she admits she has liked Klaus all along. Klaus sighed in his new body. He should just leave, leave and hide and make Caroline think Tyler is dead. The witch did say that his body wasn't loss forever; maybe he could wait for the witch to get his body back and return to Caroline. But as Klaus tried to turn around he knew he didn't have the power to keep away from his family and Caroline…mostly Caroline.

Suddenly he heard Caroline's door swing open, before he could flee she had spotted him. In a flash she had Tyler in an embrace. "I thought you were dead." Caroline whispered in Tyler's shoulder. Klaus relaxed into the hug, relishing how close she was. But he felt tears hit his shirt, he pulled away from the embrace. "Caroline, what's wrong?" he asked, restricting himself from added love to the end of the question. She was crying but she was smiling from ear to ear. "I thought I lost you forever, I…I just so happy you're…ALIVE" she laughed the last bit out. She quickly pulled her hands around Tyler's shoulders and pulled him close to her lips. But he pulled away. She raised her eyebrows at him, what was wrong she thought. Klaus had used all his will power to pull away from the kiss, the kiss he had been dying to receive, but only not when she thought she was kissing Tyler. He saw Caroline's suspicion, and put his hands on Caroline's waist and pulled her close, mimicking what he saw Tyler do nearly every time he was with Caroline. "I promise you Caroline, I not leaving you anymore." Klaus pulled Caroline into a hug again. He could feel Caroline smile into his chest.

As Caroline pulled him into her car, Klaus knew that he wasn't going to let Caroline fall in love with him in this body. He had fought hard to deserve her love and he wasn't going to let her be fooled into his love. He was going to use this body to the best of his advantage, to get to know her. But every time she looked at him, he knew he was going to need much self-control.

* * *

"Just got a call from Elena" Stephen walked into the boarding house sitting room, addressing his brother. Damon smirked and held up his phone, "Don't think your special brother, she texted me already. We have lunch with some originals." Stephen grimaced at his brother. "What do you think it's about?" Stephen questioned his brother, hopefully Damon hadn't done something. "Probably wondering why we haven't exploded into flames like our maker." Damon said as he swirled his alcohol in his glass. Alcohol at nine in the morning, Damon was starting early today. "Well, obviously Klaus lied about changing Rose, I think they want to see us because you still prosess the only weapon that can kill all the originals." Stephen crossed his brother to treat himself to a drink. "ahhhh, that too. I guess this gathering will be interesting." Damon gave Stephen his widest smile. Stephen mirrored Damon and gulp down the last of his drink before walking to the front door. "Isn't it always Damon when you're around?" With that he left the house.

* * *

"Well guys I have to get to work. But Tyler it really is good to see you." Matt patted his mate again. He couldn't believe when Caroline dragged Tyler in with her best smile. Klaus sat opposite Caroline in a booth in The Grill watching Matt go off to work. "What's wrong?" Caroline asked when she noticed Tyler drift off. He had just been united with his best friend, he should be celebrating. Caroline still hadn't ask how exactly Tyler is alive but she chose to let it slide, at least she had the love of her life back. "It's just that it seems different" he motioned to the grill. In Tyler's body, everyone was treating him differently, nicer. "Yeah, it is different. More peaceful. Can you believe this is what it was like a year ago. No crazy murders on the loose." Caroline laughed at the memory, last year when she was oblivious to the supernatural world, she was a stuck up and a self-conceited cheerleader but now she was a member in the supernatural world. "I guess this is what a Klaus free life feels like." Caroline added, while sitting back into the booth. Klaus stiffened in Tyler's body. He had been waiting for Caroline to talk about him, but not like this. He looked at her as she surveyed the room smiling. He followed her eyes, and she was right. Everything in this town seemed more at peace, he even heard his sister and brother greeted Elena, not rip off her head like Klaus had expected. Caroline reached over the table, to grip Tyler's hand. Klaus looked down at their hands, and smiled genuinely at Caroline, she smiled back. This was nice Klaus thought.

"I'm going to order, want anything?" Caroline questioned. Klaus just shook his head. He watched Caroline wiggled out of the booth and approach the bar. He did enjoy this; he enjoyed Caroline, even Matt's companionship was welcoming. He never was in envy of any man's lifestyle except for Tyler. He had the girl and now Klaus experienced he had the family that Klaus chased centuries after. Klaus caught sight of Caroline from across the room as she smiled at him. I definitely like this, Klaus thought.

He made the decision that maybe he could learn to live like this, he'll get Caroline to fall in love with Tyler again but this time she will be falling for Klaus. He would learn to live without the hybrid army, or his actually family. Klaus looked around, he panicked, Klaus couldn't see Caroline. He rose from his seats but he felt hands push him back into his booth. Before he could react in his new body, he felt the softest lips kiss his cheek. Caroline came into view and smiled at Klaus again; she hadn't stop smiling since he showed up outside her house. He soaked in her smile, her closeness and he finally decided all he needed was the witch to shut her mouth.

* * *

_Knock Knock_. "Is that really necessary?" Damon questioned Elena. "Yes it is, they invited us as guest." Elena spat back at Damon and fixated her eyes on the Mikaelsen mansion door. Within seconds Elijah greeted them. "Elena, Stephen, Damon welcome. So happy you could all accept out invitation. Please come in." Elijah spoke politely as he stepped aside and gestured them in. Elena stepped straight inside and after accepting Elijah hand walked with him to his dining room. Damon and Stephen glanced at each other before both entering the mansion.

Elena wiped her mouth from the blood. Elena was the only guest to take her blood from a blood bag the rest drank from Rebekah's blood bottle that she assured was fresh. "Well we have had our small talk, let's get to business. Why are we here Elijah?" Stephen questioned as he placed his empty glass down on the table and casually crossed his arms and leaned back. Elena looked at him, he loved her and she loved him. He had changed so much from last year but he was still her Stephen. She couldn't help but picture how vividly she remembered him save her from the lake both times. Elijah words brought her back to the present. "Rebekah and I want to settle down in Mystic Falls. This was our original home and we like to rest her. We have invited Kol as well. He will be arriving this evening. We would like to offer you and your friends our word that we will not cause them any harm if you allow us to stay and give us the stake of course." Elijah eyes moved to Damon. Damon raised his eyebrows at the original and before he could make a snarky comment, Elena spoke put. "Deal". Both Stephen and Damon shot their heads to Elena, both shocked.

"Elena we have to think…" Damon spoke softly but Elena shot back "think about what Damon. We'll all be safe again, and the originals will be here, who will dare attack Mystic Falls." She glanced at Stephen, then back at Damon "Damon you have to give them the stake." Elena pleaded. Damon was determined to say no but he couldn't resist Elena, "Fine" he said, without detaching his eyes from Elena. Stephen shot up from his seat, all the business had been sorted, Damon followed, they both headed to the door without any thanks, "Thank You Elijah you will get that stake. You have my word" Elena bowed her head to Elijah and quickly glanced at Rebekah who had remained surprisingly silent. As Elena turned she finally spoke "Here was I thinking, you had already made your decision." Rebekah spoke, Elena's muscles stiffened and she stood stationary. "It seems you're just as torn between the two as before." Rebekah managed a sickening laugh. Elena didn't dare faced Rebekah but continued to the door, to escape Rebekah's words.

* * *

"Let's make this quick. I have a … appointment" Bonnie stared at Klaus. They stood in a back alley behind Mystic Falls shops. "Gladly" Klaus stepped forward so he was only a meter away from the witch. "You will keep your witch mouth shut. You will not tell Caroline or Elena or anyone that I am in fact Klaus. If you tell a soul I will not only rip out your heart but theirs too and everyone else you they have told. DO you understand? "Klaus now moved face to face with Bonnie. Bonnie stepped back and shook her head. "You're staying. You said you would leave. And what makes you think I will let my best friend walk around with a monster." Bonnie was nearly shouted at Klaus. Klaus smirked "Fine, tell her. But whose life are you willing to pay for it. Maybe Elena, Matt or maybe Jeremy, I heard he still is human." Bonnie death stared Klaus, he was really expecting for her to keep her mouth shut. Klaus fell to the ground in pain, his hands went up to his head, his head was screaming. "I told you before Klaus, no one can tell me what to do". Bonnie walked away, not taking her power off him until she was around the corner.

* * *

Elena was caught between accepting a drive from Damon and Stephen. She knew what they were doing; they were competing against each other…again. After much thought she couldn't take any more and with a large grunt she declared "I'm walking home". Before Damon or Stephen could intervene she flashed away. Now she was lost in the middle of some woods. Elena thought about a two day old vampire already lost, 'ha' she laughed at herself aloud. But then she heard a crack from someone walking nearby. She turned to see but realised it wasn't near at all but quite a far distance away, if it wasn't for her vampire senses she wouldn't detect the movement. An animal she thought instantly but then she heard a twig snap and a distinctive human heartbeat.

Without any consent her body moved forward until she could see the hunter in the woods. Her eyes darken and before she could control her urge she flashed forward and bit into her victim's neck. He screamed but she bit harder in attempt to shut him up. He eventually did, she had her appetite filled but she couldn't detach from her victim. The hunter no longer put up a fight but went unconscious. Elena held him closer, draining the last drop from him; she heard his heartbeat slow….until it eventually stopped. He fell limp in her hands. She looked at the lifeless body she now carried. She chucked the body away; it fell on the forest floor. "No, no, no" Elena shook her head back and forth. Shaking all over. She flashed away and ran aimlessly away from her victim. She didn't want to think about the man's family or friends, or the person who will eventually find him, if he will be found. But most of all she tried to drown the fact she liked every drop of his blood, much better than a blood bag.

* * *

Caroline tried to remove the drink from Matt's grip. But he held firmly to his alcohol. "Matt it's only 5pm, your already drunk Matt. Stop!" Caroline tried to reach again but was too worried she might hurt her friend, she threw her hands in the air in defeat and sat on the stool next to him. "Where's Tyler?" Matt questioned grumpily. "He went to visit his mum. He said it might take all night." Matt gave her a suspicious look, "What. I don't mind" Caroline replied to his look. "But he shouldn't leave such a beauty girl alone." Matt and Caroline turned around to an unfamiliar voice. But both Caroline and Matt knew who he was. Kol. "I thought you left?" Caroline asked uninterested. "Just got back" Kol bantered back, smirking. Caroline was suddenly reminded of Klaus. Kol took the stool next to Caroline. And as if she had been contaminated Caroline quickly left her seat and walked to the other side of the bar. With one glance at drunken Matt, Kol thought Caroline would be more fun, Kol picked himself up and followed Caroline.

"Kol, honestly the stalking didn't work for him, it won't work for you." Caroline said when she noticed Kol following her. "Klaus you mean" Kol whispered looking down at his feet. "Yeah sorry about what happened." Caroline said awkwardly. "You meant a great deal to him, Caroline." Kol said in a softer tone, he didn't sound like his normal cocky self. "He had always been so determined for his hybrid army, not willing to give time to a mate. But you…' Kol locked eyes with Caroline 'but you. You challenged him, kept him on his feet. You meant something to him Caroline." Caroline sat speechless at Kol. But she scoffed, "yeah he showed it alright." Caroline spoke sarcastically. "Believe Caroline. He didn't just like you because you were a challenge but he tried hard to get to know you. He placed all his family members in a coffin to keep them close but he never dared compelled you or blackmailed you to be with him. He cared for you." After a much silence, Kol slapped his hands the bar and with a polite nod he stormed out of the bar. While Caroline was occupying Kol, Matt used this opportunity to drown down more drinks. But he wasn't free from the originals. "Matt?" Rebekah stood awkwardly next to the bar, looking at the human. "It's a little but early don't you think" she joked glancing at his drink. "Well I guess that's what happens when you nearly die and your friend does die because of an idiot standing in the middle of the road." He spoke rudely at Rebekah. "Matt, I didn't…" Rebekah tried to explain. But Matt interrupted "No bekah, I don't want some shit ass apology. The fact is that nearly very member of your family has tried to kill me or a friend. You and your family stay away from me and my friends." Matt backed away from the bar, stumbling his way out of the grill leaving behind Rebekah. Klaus sat at a booth, hidden from his family and friends. He listened to their conversations and took meaning to Kol's words. He fancied Caroline but Kol almost sounded like his missed the guy, Klaus was around Caroline. He glanced at Caroline now, shocked to see her still in her last position, not moving, but as if she realised it herself she leaned across the bar and grabbed the first bottle she found and took a swing.

* * *

Bonnie walked cautiously to the witches' house. Sarah had advised to meet her at 5pm, last night. Bonnie still hadn't decided how she felt about Sarah, but she had a feeling whether it was a good one or not, she didn't know. Bonnie reached the doorway, poking her head through. "Come down" Sarah voice beckoned her from downstairs. Bonnie straightens her posture and walked courageously down the stairs, not letting Sarah know how scared she was. Sarah had heard about Bonnies disagreements with the spirits and her alliance with vampires. Sarah herself befriends werewolves and vampires and since she wired in to dark raw magic the spirits had been threatened her since. Bonnie could not deny that Sarah had experience, experience Bonnie needed to learn from if she was going to resist the spirits. "Bonnie. You're right on time. Fantastic. Here's my spell book and jornual, all my spells with dark magic are in there.' Sarah handed a thick book to Bonnie. Bonnie flickered through the pages glimpsing sketches and herbs pressed inside. With a flick of her hand Sarah opened the book to a page, suggesting for Bonnie to read. "A body transition spell" Bonnie read, sending shivers up her spine. How did Sarah know about Tyler? "Read on Bonnie" Sarah said while being distracted by her own bag of materials. "Bringing back entrapped bodies from the other side." Bonnie shot up, realising that this was the spell she was looking for to bring back Tyler's spirit and Klaus' body. "How did you know?" Caroline whispered. Sarah turned and smirk to her. "The spirits gossip loudly" Sarah smiled to herself. "You can hear there thoughts?" Bonnie questioned not knowing that a witch can access their thoughts without a pull and push from each side. "That's for later, but first how soon does Klaus want his body back." Bonnie looked down at the pages again but without much thought she replied "immediately!"

* * *

Jeremy paced the room nervously. Damon and Stephen had just gone passed checking if Elena had survived form the Mikaelsen lunch. "Where is she?" Jeremy questioned loudly, he couldn't bear to think Elena was gone. But as if on cue the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find a drunk Matt falling into the doorway. "Matt?" Matt looked apologetically at his friend "Jeremy, I wanted to say I'm sorry about everyt…" Matt slurred his words and Tyler stopped him. 'your drunk matt, come on" Jeremy carried Matt to the couch and as soon as his head hit the cushion he fell asleep.

* * *

Over at the Forbes household, Caroline answered her door to a panicked Bonnie. "Caroline, thank god you're here" Bonnie spoke quickly as she entered the house, looking around to see if they had company. "Where else would I be? Bonnie are you okay" Caroline asked noticing her friend in distraught. "Caroline, its Tyler." Bonnie hesitated on Tyler, not knowing what to actually call Klaus in Tyler's body, Caroline seemed confused so Bonnie continued. "Caroline, Klaus didn't die, that's why you and Stephen and Damon aren't dead right now" Caroline gently nodded her head. Deep down Caroline knew that Klaus wasn't exactly gone or that he had lied about making them. "Caroline, me and Tyler…well we agreed on something." Bonnie stopped not knowing exactly how to phrase to Caroline that, _Tyler is dead, well not really I just found this spell to bring him back but Klaus is in Tyler's body and is deceiving you_. "Yes Bonnie what did you agree on?" Caroline pushed her friend to finish. Bonnie took a deep breath. She didn't care about Klaus hurting her but she was afraid about hurting Caroline. "Tyler agreed to switch bodies with Klaus in order to save everyone, including you. Klaus is in Tyler's body and the man you saw at the dungeon two nights ago and today, he's not Tyler it's Klaus." Bonnie spoke the last parts slowly, watching carefully for Caroline's reactions. The air between the friends froze for seconds. But then Caroline shook her head. "That…That JERK! No, it's not true. Tyler in the last few days has been so…so…so not Klaus. Not psycho murderer, no no no." Caroline lost her footing and quickly collapsed against her front door. Trying to catch breath even though she didn't need any. Bonnie comforted her friend and hugged her until after a short while Caroline sat up. "Is Tyler dead?" Caroline eyes began to fill up with tears, ready to burst in response to Bonnies answer. Bonnie sighed, relieved that she had some good news to offer "Tyler's still can come back, I just need to find the spell" Bonnie whispered to her friend. Caroline smiled but soon she burst into tears. Crying into her friend's arms.

Bonnie rested her head on top of Caroline. Caroline had eventually sobbed herself to sleep in Bonnies arm. Bonnie looked at her friend now asleep. She couldn't believe her Caroline was a vampire, a superhuman, someone who could kill her in an instant. But Caroline was innocent and the best vampire Bonnie knew, Caroline didn't feed from humans and protected all her friends. This only made Bonnie feel guiltier. She hadn't told Caroline the whole story, Tyler could be brought back with the spell Sarah showed her. But Klaus would come back too and in order to complete the spell Klaus had to be willing to kill himself in Tyler's body, something Bonnie couldn't ever think Klaus of doing. But what concerned Bonnie more, when Tyler returned he would be as invincible as the originals, just as powerful as Klaus. But even more frightening when Tyler returned there was a likely chance of him returning with no humanity, he wouldn't really be Tyler. Bonnie closed her eyes and hoped to get some much needed rest to put to bed all the things that could go wrong.

* * *

"Brother I didn't think you would have given them the stake" Stephen greeted his brother after his visit to the Mikaelsen's mansion. "Stephen I just want everyone safe." Damon answered innocently. Stephen could see right through his brother's act "You didn't give them the stake" Stephen stated more than questioned. Damon turned to his brother with his large signature grin. "You have been learning from me brother." Damon walked to his bookcase and carelessly flicked some books to the floor; he reached in to the bookcase and pulled out the stake. The real one. "They didn't even bother looking at it; they just chucked it in to the fire." Damon laughed at the originals mistake. Stephen smirked at his brother and before Damon could react he pulled the stake out of his hands and studied it. "This is just our insurance policy." Stephen warned in a serious tone. "Only if provoked" Stephen clarified with Damon. Damon smirked "Of course. Only if provoked."

* * *

Caroline marched into the Lockwood mansion, knowing exactly where Tyler…Klaus was. He looked up at her as she barged into his room. "What's wrong Car?" Klaus questioned noticing her raged face. "Don't you mean love? Isn't that your pet name for me?" Caroline Spat out, getting straight into business. "Caroline." Klaus stood up from his bed, shirtless. "No don't Caroline me. You sick monster. I thought you had some humanity left Klaus, something. But no you pretended to be Tyler, the man I love. You just sat there and listened and actually pretending….ahhhh. I was so stupid I should of noticed who were different, but today you were so…so….ahhhhh but it was all just an act!" Caroline yelled at Klaus. And for once Klaus didn't know how to calm her or charm her. "Caroline, I promise you I never pretended. I was never going to take advantage of you; I was going to leave my family and try to make you see…" Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's forearm. Caroline stared instantly at his hand and then locked eyes with him, "Klaus, you better go back to your family because they are the only ones you can be capable to look past everything you have done." Caroline took her arm out of his grip and flashed away. He heard the distant car slam and the ignition starting. He didn't dare chase her because he honestly hated himself; he knew this would happen that he wouldn't ever be capable of loving her, or anyone. He looked back at his surroundings and pitied himself. Klaus wasn't a man of love but power and no matter what body he was in, everyone was going to know.

* * *

Elena rocked back and forth in her bedroom. She couldn't take the picture of the man struggling against her in the woods out of her brain. She had arrived home and found Matt sleeping on the couch. Elena sighed heavily, if she lost control she didn't want Matt added to the list of victims. Elena just sat on her bed fully clothed rocking back and forth, never stopping, afraid that it will only let more memories push back into her mind. As if someone heard her need for a distraction, she sensed someone in her room. She turned at looked at the Salvatore brother. He smiled down at her, showing her loving eyes. It almost distracted her until she was reminded of the hunter's potentially family. She burst into tears as Damon wrapped his hands around Elena. He had seen her cry many times but this was bad. In a few seconds she poured out every detail every rush she felt when she drank more and more. When she finished she was too afraid to look up at Damon. But his fingers brushed her cheek and lifted her head until her gaze matched his. He didn't look disgusted, or judgmental or even disappointed. He looked empathic, he smiled at Elena. "Let me show you something" he said as she willingly followed Damon out.

* * *

**I know this instalment didn't have a lot of love triangles and drama and neither will the next one. This chapter and the next one are sort of setting out the drama that will come but I promise everyone that Chapter four there is going to be a lot of love triangle drama. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
